Pensées irréalistes
by Ewilia
Summary: Kim voulait juste être remarquée ... mais seulement par lui ... Jared. Cette fanfiction est la traduction de Wishful thinking, de Mrstrentreznor.


_Voilà ma nouvelle traduction : un petit OS sur le couple Jared/Kim, que j'apprécies énormément !_

_C'est un texte assez doux, avec un style d'écriture simple : à l'image du narrateur, Kim._

_Je tiens à remercier l'auteur de cette fanfiction, Mrstrentrezor, pour m'avoir fait confiance et avoir donner son accord pour ce projet._

_En espérant que vous apprécierez mon travail ! Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer: Twilight ne m'appartient pas, la fanfiction "Wishful thinking" appartient à Mrstrentrezor, et ceci est mon travail de traduction._

* * *

Pensées irréalistes

Pairing: Kim/Jared

Rating: T

Kim. C'est une fille si adorable. Voilà ce que les gens disaient toujours. Vous connaissez Kim, la gentille fille. Elle les entendait, mais elle n'était même pas offensée. Elle connaissait ses limites. Elle **était** gentille ; ni belle, ni magnifique, ni différente. Elle n'était même pas amusante ou extravertie. Elle était trop timide pour cela. Si quelqu'un devait la décrire, il dirait probablement qu'elle était simple. Elle avait un large visage, principalement occupé par ses pommettes, avec des yeux trop petits pour harmoniser le tout. Son nez et sa bouche étaient trop imposants pour être agréable. Ses fins cheveux noirs étaient raides et poussaient en mèches éparses.

Elle se regardait de temps en temps dans le miroir et désespérait. Mais jamais très longtemps, elle n'était pas de nature plaintive.

Elle voulait être remarquée pour une raison, une raison seulement ; Jared Cameron.

Et depuis le premier souhait qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir fait, quand elle avait soufflé sur ses bougies d'anniversaire ou jeté une pièce dans un puits ; _cela _avait été son vœu. S'il vous plait, faîtes que Jared Cameron me remarque.

Elle ne savait pas comment démarrer une discussion avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt envers les autres garçons ; Jared était **lui **pour elle. Aucun autre homme au monde ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si un autre garçon l'avait remarqué.

L'école tribale des Quileutes était petite. Il avait été dans toutes ses classes et elle avait toujours essayé de s'assoir quelque part derrière lui, pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle décorait ses livres avec leurs noms, écrits ensemble dans des cœurs rouges, entourés de fleurs. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis des années. Elle passait près de lui dans le couloir et l'entendait parler à ses amis. Personne ne la remarquait faire cela. Elle était seulement Kim ; personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle absorbait tous les détails concernant sa vie, comme une éponge. Le fan club personnel de Jared.

Il avait été malade durant une semaine, et personne ne pouvait dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui manquait, beaucoup. Elle se tourmentait, se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle téléphone chez lui pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Elle connaissait son numéro. Elle l'avait appris il y a des années mais ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Elle s'était assise, avec le numéro dans sa main et avait imaginé qu'elle l'appelait ; mais même si elle le faisait, elle ne serait pas quoi lui dire. Elle se bloquerait juste, surtout si c'était lui qui décrochait. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix, bien sûr. Si sa mère répondait, elle ne serait pas comment lui expliquer qui elle était. Alors elle n'appela pas. Elle reposa le téléphone et fit un autre vœu.

Elle pria juste pour son rétablissement, en lui envoyant de pensées heureuses et saines. Elle espérait qu'il aille mieux.

Et cela s'est réalisé.

Lundi, il était de retour au lycée. Mais il était différent. Elle connaissait toutes les lignes de son corps et sa taille exacte. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant grandi en une semaine ? Cela avait dû être douloureux. Il était beau avant, mais maintenant, il mettait l'eau à la bouche. Du moins, c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur elle maintenant.

Elle poussa presque un cri aigu quand elle le vit marcher dans le couloir, au lycée.

Le soleil était derrière lui et il brillait comme un dieu. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle s'appuya contre la rangée de casiers, essayant de se remémorer comment respirer, avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne soit embarrassée.

Quand elle se ressaisit, elle le suivit à l'intérieur de leur classe d'anglais. Ses épaules et son dos paraissaient tellement larges, maintenant. Elle remarqua sa main se lever, comme pour l'effleurer, et elle l'abaissa rapidement avant d'entrer en contact. Elle s'échoua sur un siège derrière lui, comme d'habitude. Mais alors, il bougea inexplicablement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle eut l'impression de mourir. Il était assis à côté d'elle.

Le cours commença, mais elle y fit encore moins attention que d'habitude. Elle l'étudiait subrepticement ; l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il semblait fatigué. Il avait des cernes sous ses beaux yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle laissa tomber son stylo. Il bougea, un peu trop rapidement, et le rattrapa. Ses larges mains se sont refermées autour de lui et il se redressa pour le lui tendre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il cligna juste des paupières et la regarda fixement, tandis qu'elle bégaya un merci.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Leurs bras étaient toujours tendus. Il déposa le stylo dans sa main et effleura son avant-bras avec le dos de ses doigts. Cela la brûla presque. Elle pouvait sentir ce contact partout en elle.

Ils se redressèrent lentement et quelque part, elle sut que les choses avaient changé. Jared Cameron l'avait remarquée. Il l'avait remarquée de la meilleure façon possible. Elle essaya de se concentrer en classe, mais son esprit était un tourbillon de pensées et d'idées. Cependant, la première et la plus importante était 'mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer?'

A la fin du cours, il se redressa sur ses pieds la chaise émettant un cri strident quand il la repoussa. Il grimaça, comme si cela le blessait.

Elle était inquiète pour lui. Il le remarqua, ça aussi. Il lui sourit. Elle senti son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine.

« Quel est ton nom ?" lui demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et grave

« K-kim » bégaya-t-elle.

« Kim » Répéta t'il. Il s'avança lentement et caressa à nouveau son bras avec le dos de ses doigts. Il semblait… abasourdit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; c'était juste elle. Elle était juste la simple, petite, gentille Kim.

« Kim » dit-il encore, comme si son nom faisait apparaitre les cœurs et les fleurs de ses dessins secrets.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ton prochain cours? »

Elle cligna des yeux. Wow. « Mon p-prochain cours ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Maths, … Avec toi. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« Je suis dans _toutes_ tes classes. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit encore. « Génial ! » Dit-il.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre le long du couloir. Il ne lui tenait pas la main, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il le voulait. Elle pouvait le sentir, si près d'elle ; ils se frôlaient par inadvertance tandis qu'ils avançaient. Il avait ajusté ses enjambées pour être à son rythme.

Il a tenu la porte ouverte pour elle. Il lui a avancé sa chaise. Elle se pinça elle-même quand il ne regardait pas. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Tout allait trop vite ; elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Jared s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle ; il la tourna pour lui faire face et étendit ses longues jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sous son bureau. Elle voulait désespérément frotter sa jambe contre la sienne. Elle était confuse.

Le cours de maths se passa incroyablement vite. En cours de sciences, il dut s'assoir avec son partenaire de labo, mais il continuait de se lever et de venir à sa table pour lui parler, jusqu'à ce que son professeur lui fasse une remarque. Il lui sourit et retourna s'assoir à sa place. Quand la cloche sonna, il apparut rapidement à côté d'elle et lui porta son sac. Les autres commençaient à le remarquer. Elle vit un groupe de filles se donner des coups de coude et murmurer des commentaires qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Bizarrement, Jared fronça les sourcils.

Il la poussa presque au travers de la porte. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle senti littéralement son cœur rater un battement. Elle était si petite par rapport à lui, maintenant ; elle rentrait presque sous son bras.

Elle suivit son sillage comme une feuille dans un cours d'eau. Ils assistèrent à un autre cours puis ce fût la pause du midi. Il se précipita à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner et empilât une quantité astronomique de nourriture dans son plateau. Il lui tenait le bras et la tirait derrière lui occasionnellement. Comme si elle allait partir autre part ?

« Allons s'assoir à l'extérieur » Suggérât-il. Elle pensait que le temps était froid et venteux, mais elle acquiesça.

Elle s'assit à une des tables de pique-nique installée dehors en permanence et il s'assit à côté d'elle, enjambant le banc, après avoir glissé son plateau sur la table. Il glissa près d'elle, installant ses genoux derrière son dos.

C'était trop pour son petit cœur.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda. Il semblait inquiet. Il était inquiet pour _elle_. Elle devait lui demander. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Jared, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'agita nerveusement sur le banc. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Moi… ça… nous? » demandât-elle vaguement.

Il mangeât son hamburger en deux bouchées et le fit passer avec son soda. Elle le regarda et attendit patiemment sa réponse.

Elle n'en eu pas. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Elle trouva du courage dieu sait où et le toucha. Elle déposa ses doigts à plat sur son bras. Il baissa son regard vers sa main, posée sur son bras et fit un bruit ; un étrange raclement de gorge qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. Elle voulut enlever ses doigts d'un geste vif, mais il plaqua son autre main au-dessus et l'y maintient. Elle regarda ses doigts au-dessus des siens, puis fixa son visage.

Il y eu une pose, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient. Sa main était inconfortablement chaude.

« S'il te plaît » demanda-t-elle. « Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué… pas pendant des années… pourquoi maintenant? » Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ruiner cela. Non pas qu'elle était entièrement sûre de ce que _c'était._

« Mais tu me voyais, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Elle déglutit puis acquiesça.

Il lui sourit.

« Toujours » dit-elle, surprise par sa propre confession.

« Kim ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? »

« Moi ? » dit-elle en poussant un cri aigu.

« Oui » murmura-t-il. Il se pencha de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il sentait vraiment bon. Il pouvait presque la respirer. Jared attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Hummmm…. D'accord. » Réussi-elle finalement à dire.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant ; pas vraiment, vous savez. Seulement des bisous familiaux rapides, sur la joue, et une fois, elle avait effleuré les lèvres d'un garçon, en dansant, mais c'était tout avant Jared.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres touchèrent juste les siennes. Elle sursauta presque. Elle l'aurait fait, seulement, elle ne pouvait pas détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Il recula enfin, et ils prirent tous les deux une profonde respiration avant de s'écraser à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Ses bras étaient autour d'elle et il la porta puis, soudainement, elle était sur ses genoux, ne pouvant pas être plus près de lui. Du moins sans enlever ses vêtements.

Un besoin soudain de les enlever s'empara d'elle, mais pour cela, elle allait devoir s'écarter de lui, et elle ne le voulait pas.

Quand il arrêta finalement de l'embrasser, il tenu son visage entre ses mains et la regarda comme si elle était la chose plus précieuse du monde, pour lui. "Kim" Dit-il encore, avec cette voix ; celle qui débordait d'adoration. "Ta peau est comme de la soie." Il suivit les contours de ses lèvres avec un doigt. "Est ce que tu sais que tes lèvres forment une courbe parfaite ?" Il l'embrassa encore, juste une gentille caresse, cette fois. "Quand tu regardes vers le bas, tes cils sont si longs qu'ils touchent tes joues."

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle rougit. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce genre de chose, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir.

Il la replaça confortablement sur ses genoux et mangea le reste de la nourriture de son plateau. Il continua à lui offrir des petites bouchées, mais elle ne pouvait rien manger ; son estomac était toujours un fouillis de nerfs. Elle se pelotonna contre lui. Il était si chaud.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, la semaine dernière ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Il se blottit contre elle et reposa ses joues sur le haut de sa tête. "Nous irons à la plage après l'école et je te dirai tout." promit-il. Elle acquiesça. Elle savait quelque part qu'il disait la vérité ; que s'il lui promettait quelque chose, cela arriverai.

Il prit sa main et la guida durant le reste de la journée. Elle était sur un nuage.

Ils marchèrent ensemble le long de la plage et, conformément à sa promesse, il lui dit tout, à propos de la meute de loups et de ce qui lui était arrivé la semaine dernière. Le vent s'était levé et elle enfila son cardigan. Il lui expliqua l'imprégnation, l'équivalent Quileute du coup de foudre.

Et c'était _cela_.

Elle le cru.

Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il appela Sam Uley qui courut jusqu'à la plage. Il lui avait déjà dit que Sam était le chef de la meute. Il était le second ; le Beta de Sam, et elle était si fière de lui.

Kim s'assit, ses cheveux gonflant sous le vent tandis qu'elle regardait l'amour de sa vie. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était lui ; entouré par le diffus rougeoiement du soir. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer cette adoration et elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait être heureuse pour le restant de ses jours car son vœu secret était devenu réalité.

Jared Cameron l'avait remarquée.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ;)_


End file.
